Falling Apart
by Lily Hanson
Summary: It's a real tragedy. A whole family, gone in the blink of an eye.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel._

Kelly didn't feel much like talking. Kelly didn't feel like doing much of anything right now. Her whole world had just been turned upside down, and it had nothing to do with her wheelchair. Right now, she would give up the use of her legs, her arms and her ability to speak if it just meant turning back the clock.

"Kel…"

"Not in the mood," Kelly snapped at Preston as he came over. She rolled away to find a peaceful corner. Preston looked to the pictures of the Thompson family, then to Kelly. She would need her space, but he didn't feel right leaving her alone. So, he decided to get her something to drink. At least then he could approach her and take care of her.

On the other side of the room, Aaron was doing his best to host the wake. It seemed rather cruel that this fell on his shoulders so soon after the death of his wife, but at least it gave him something to do. A way to help.

It hadn't been long since he had learned the full truth. After the workshop had collapsed, the Rangers felt like there was nothing they could tell him except the truth. Aaron had been shocked, and a little angry, about it all, but right now he was mostly sad. His girls had lost something big and he needed to be there for them.

"It's a real tragedy," he said to one of the neighbours. He barely knew them. He had only been staying with the Thompsons since Anne's death, and hadn't felt much like socializing. "A whole family, gone in the blink of an eye. It makes me grateful I still have my girls."

"You're a wonderful man for hosting this," a woman… Beverly? Charlotte? Aaron couldn't remember, but she spoke to him sincerely. "If you need anything."

"I know," Aaron nodded, then excused himself to check up on the hors d'oeuvres. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Shane sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, full-well knowing it was the last question Shane wanted to answer right now. Of course he wasn't okay.

"I really don't feel like talking," he answered. Aaron nodded. He walked over to the sink to get himself a glass of water. That was when Hayley approached him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer?"

Aaron looked to his daughter and pushed back the tears in his eyes. She was upset, and visibly so. He hated to see her like this. She had always been strong and in control, which was why he wasn't necessarily surprised to hear she had been chosen as a Ranger.

"It's over at three," Aaron said. "Anyone with any dignity will understand they should be gone by then."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," he promised her, then kissed her on the cheek and asked her to check up on the rest of her friends in the living room.

"Fine?" Shane asked him once Hayley was gone. Aaron looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean… I'm just trying to…"

"No, I know what you mean," Shane said. "But after everything you've just learned… you're fine? Two people are dead and you're…"

"I'm not fine," Aaron finally admitted. He made his way back to the table and sat down. "I'm glad Bill's dead and all but… That mad man put Kelly in a wheelchair and got his own…"

"I know."

"Dead! Shane. She's dead!"

"I know," Shane nodded. He didn't need to be reminded. It was the only thought on his mind right now.

"And I can't even be pissed they hid it because… she's hurting so much, Shane," Aaron said. "I've never seen anyone close up that much…"

"She just lost everything," Shane said. "But she's always been strong, she'll bounce back. Just… we have to give it time."

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Aaron asked.

"She's shutting me out. She won't talk to me," Shane shook his head. "I could figure it out when Bill died the first time but… after everything, this one just… it hurts more."

"It's two people she loved," Aaron nodded. "As much as she hated Bill, she's going to have to find a way to mourn him too."

"That's not easy," Shane admitted. He then looked up at Aaron, "Hey… you know, she was just looking out for you, right? She felt super guilty about what happened…."

"Under the circumstances, I can't even consider being mad with her," Aaron shook his head. "What are the kids… the Rangers going to do? They're down two…"

"They'll figure that out," Shane said. "Don't worry about that."

"But…"

"Hey, take it from a former Ranger, and a Ranger uncle. These kids are chosen for a reason. No matter what happens, they'll figure it out."

"Right," Aaron nodded. "I guess… I guess I have to get used to this whole Ranger dad thing now, huh?"

"Yep," Shane nodded.

In the living room, Preston returned with a glass of water for Kelly. He offered it to her and when she didn't snap at him, he knew it was safe to take a seat next to her. He pulled up a chair.

"Would it be stupid to ask how you're doing?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"At least we knew Bill was telling the truth," Kelly told him. "Oedius did plan on killing Jenny and Sarah, if he betrayed her. We know the kind of pressure he was under."

"Doesn't make it right," Preston shook his head.

"At least he's dead," Kelly said, then sighed loudly and shook her head. "God, I hate that I feel good saying that."

"I know," Preston nodded. "That's been going through my head a lot too. But he did bring a lot of trouble. Anne, you and Sarah…"

"Hey, I'm not dead," Kelly said. "This chair… this is nothing compared to…"

"You're still hurting," Preston told her. "You've been through this more than any of us, and you've got more on the side. It's okay to… break. Even in front of her."

"We chose each other," Kelly said and looked to Preston sadly. "I think that's what made us work. No matter what, we chose each other. I chose her over my parents and she chose me over hers. No one else is going to do that for me."

"I know. Looking back… everything that happened… would you still choose her?" Preston asked. Kelly finally smiled.

"I'm still choosing her. For the rest of my life."

"That's a bit… premature," Preston chuckled.

"I don't think so," Kelly said. "Presto, have you ever been in love?"

"No, but…"

"When you do, tell me how it feels. Tell me you wouldn't choose that person for the rest of your life, regardless of what happens."

"I will," Preston nodded. Kelly flashed him another smile before it slipped away. She looked down at her drink.

"I… I feel badly for Jenny. She doesn't deserve this. Any of this."

"It's hard," Preston nodded, just as Calvin stepped into the living room. He looked to Kelly.

"She wants to talk to you," he said. Kelly nodded her head. Calvin offered to take her on his back while Preston rolled the wheelchair behind them. Calvin carried Kelly up the stairs, then as Preston set the chair down, he put Kelly down. Kelly thanked them for their help, then rolled to the bedroom door. She took a deep breath before she opened it. She wasn't sure what to say, or what she might need to do, but she was here to help.

She knocked before she opened the door and made her way inside. Kelly saw her laying on the bed. She rolled her chair up to the edge as she rolled over. She smiled at Kelly. Kelly smiled back. Then she started to cry. Kelly pulled herself onto the bed and hugged her tight.

"It hurts," she told Kelly. "It hurts so much."

"I know," she said. "But you'll get through this."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out," Kelly told her. "And you still have me. I promise, I won't ever let you forget her."

"I know," she said. Kelly pulled her in closer.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you," Kelly whispered to her. "As much as you might hate to hear that, Sarah, I just… I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sarah nodded her head and moved in closer to Kelly. Her world had fallen apart but at least here, with Kelly, she could feel some of the pieces falling back into place.


End file.
